roblox_usersfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Wong
Joshua_Wong, formerly known as Fondbeef'' and ''Keyrut, is an active developer for ROBLOX. While developing for ROBLOX, he created games such as ROBLOX Headquarters San Mateo, ROBLOX Endless Summer Campout , and ROBLOX Thanksgiving Food Fight. Keyrut can be contacted outside of ROBLOX through his twitter account. Notable Releases ROBLOX Headquarters San Mateo Developed by Joshua, this place was created by using footage taken during a livestream of a tour of the ROBLOX HQ in San Mateo, CA. This place gained the attention of community members and administrators alike, as it was a near-perfect recreation of their Headquarters. Due to its perfection, many employees had visited it frequently to see updates to the Headquarters to see how their desk would turn out. This brought the attention of community members that wanted to meet administrators. At the peak of its popularity, it managed to be featured on The Next Level where 50+ administrators were present in the same server. ROBLOX Thanksgiving Food Fight The Thanksgiving Food Fight is a lesser-known event hosted by ROBLOX and created by Joshua. This place was used for ROBLOX's Facebook for Thanksgiving. Players that went would receive a badge and was able to fight other players with pie. ROBLOX Endless Summer Campout Despite popular belief, the Endless Summer Campout was created by Joshua. The Endless Summer Campout was to be a 14 hour long event that was capable of determining which game the administrators ought to play. This would be achieved by an in-game voting system. Unfortunately a couple days prior to the event, ROBLOX had requested the place be capable of cross-server voting, something unknown to ROBLOX at the time, but in theory achievable. This lead to many bugs in the game, resulting in unpopularity among the players. Despite this however, the place is viewed as a sign of ROBLOX listening to the community and is still praised as such. New Panau Created by Joshua, the New Panau place had attracted the attention of Shedletsky, which resulted in the CEO of ROBLOX, david.baszucki, visiting it too. At Panau, Shedletsky managed to steal vehicles and kill many players defending the place. Due to the hostility of Shedletsky, when david.baszucki visited later that day, david.baszucki was spawn killed. Theta Eridani Theta Eridani was one of the first places to receive Dynamic Lighting, and was featured on an advertisement by ROBLOX for the promotion of it. Hong Kong One of Joshua's current projects, Hong Kong, was to be a place similar to that of Triad Wars and Sleeping Dogs on the ROBLOX Client. This was slightly altered and became a game serving the Republic of Hong Kong group, which is active in the 'Ro-Nation Community'. Mars Mars is another one of Keyrut's current projects. Mars is to take elements from the online game Offworld Trading Company and different survival games on ROBLOX and incorporate it into a massive environment where players can interact with the economy and place. Trivia *Despite not being an administrator, many people mistakenly regard him as one due to his places and featuring on the blog and twitch.tv. *Joshua_Wong drove ROBLOX Admin Squidcod to the airport when he was in Houston, TX for a convention. **Joshua also bought Squidcod a Hot Chocolate from Starbucks. *Joshua_Wong is primarily known for his previous group "The United Nations Space Command", which he owned for seven years. **The ROBLOX account mistakenly joined this group in 2012 when a ROBLOX Admin thought they were signed into their personal account, and requested to join. *Joshua is an Official Model Maker, and has the ROBLOX Ambassador Badge, a badge no longer obtainable. *Joshua and the HQ was featured on the first ROBLOX Calendar for the month of December *Joshua was on the Clan Wars live stream, and had his ROBLOX HQ place featured there many times. *Joshua has been featured in the Blog for his ROBLOX Headquarters Place Category:Active Users Category:2011 Users Category:Users who have at least 750,000+ game visits